


Table for two

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, coffee and tea, falling in love at a coffee shop song, falling in love in a coffee shop au, landon pigg, rumbelle prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingJune prompt:Random: Falling in love at a coffee shop.September Non-Smut:promptMeeting on a morning commuteDecember Non-Smut: promptBooks, tea, big city, driveRE-edited,





	1. The coffee shop

café Ramses was a small coffee shop in Boston that catered to the business crowd.the simple and untrendy coffee shop was usually quite crowded at the end of the work day.

Robert gold Antiques dealer and Belle French part time librarian usually wound up sharing a table at the crowded coffee shop.quite by necessity at first, then by routine.the Antiques dealer and the part time librarian would sit together in silence.slowly sipping their drinks and sharing the newspaper. Belle preferred the house tea blend with a lemon wedge while Robert drank espresso.they hardly spoke a word to each other in the whole hour they spent sharing the same table. sharing instead tentative long glances and little smiles while Trading sections of the newspaper. 

the Antiques dealer and the part time librarian weren't actually strangers. in fact they knew each other, they were both from the same small Maine town.and while their paths had hardly ever passed in their small town they’d seen each other around town. Robert owned a small Antique shop down town and Belle's family owned the flower shop. 

The pair commuted to Boston 3-days a week.Belle only worked part time at the library while Robert came to Boston searching for and appraising Antiques for his shop. 

They’d met in Boston quite by accident one rainy afternoon.Belle was drenched having been caught out in the rain while Robert had been prepared with his trusty umbrella.  
they had been forced to share one of the only available tables with two other Patriots.Robert had accidentally been given Belle's tea while Belle had gotten his espresso. after exchanging drinks and shearing an glance of recognition they began their now routine of sharing the same table.at the same coffee shop. at 4:55 every Monday and Wednesday and Thursday, 

After their first coffee shop meeting Robert made note of the young pretty librarian.catching sight of her around town.  
she was practically a fixture at the local diner while Belle had heard quite a bit of town gossip about the grumpy Antiques dealer.she saw him from time to time around town.but never had the nerve to bring up their time spent Together in Boston. 

Robert was head over feet charmed by the tiny brunette. he often found himself staring at her from across the table while she read with a tiny smile playing at her mouth.sometimes she’d laugh at something she’d read and the sound would fill him with warmth.she was light, pure sunshine in a tiny little frame. he wanted to talk to her.  
too get to know Her but the words stuck in his throat.

Belle found herself Intrigued by the quite unconventional handsome, older man siting across from her.always dressed in his expensive suits.the town they lived in had quite a lot of unkind things to say about him.he was mean, even down right hateful at times.rude, conceded an asshole.the list went on but she had yet to see that side to him.he seemed timid and sweet to her.on the day they’d first run into each other he’d given her his umbrella to use.she was already soaked to the bone but still the gesture was sweet nonetheless.and she never forgot the kind look in his eye no matter how many horrible stories she heard about him. 

Robert slowly sipped his espresso while stealing longing glances at the tiny beauty siting across from him.if he ordered them dessert would she enjoin him?  
he wondered.

Biting on her bottom lip Belle looked up at the handsome not so much stranger. debating..she wanted to ask him something.anything,to just get him too talk to her but for the life of her she didn't know how to begin.

Robert made note of the way she bit her lower lip while fidgeting in her chair. the sight made his breath catch in his throat.

Belle heard him make an odd noise and met his gaze.she smiled and he returned her smile with the most loveliest smile she had ever seen.it changed his whole demeanor making him more approachable.he usually only wore a scowl on his face putting up these walls between them.today was different though. today he’d actually smiled at her and Belle decided right there and then that she liked that.she liked him, 

Belle Sighed, indecision holding her tongue. 

Monday morning had been a very trying and busy day for Robert gold. not too mention his weekend had been very taxing as well, on Sunday he found himself looking forward to his usual trip to Boston.to sharing their usual table. 

Robert arrived at Ramses cafe at 4:55 on the dot, he was put out to find that his usually punctual coffee date hadn't arrived yet, it was no matter he took his usual seat at their usual table and waited for her.but she didn't show up. he looked at his watch again 5:25. she was late and she was never late.crossing his legs he stared out the window watching for her.he’d gotten her usual cup of tea.surely it was cold by now.glancing at his watch he’d had enough,

Robert got up from the table and stormed out of the coffee shop in a huff! where the Hell was she! he wondered as he marched down the street.

He was walking blindly, lost in his own head.with no idea where he was even going when he unexpectedly ran right into the tiny brunette and nearly making her lose her balance.when he caught her.

“Hay, you..you didn't come.” he rasp his voice full of emotion that he couldn't hide.

“I got fired.” she said her blue eyes filling with tears.

Without thinking he pulled her closer to him.wrapping his arms around her. embracing her and pressing his lips against her perfect pink mouth.she moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. deepening the unexpected kiss.she sighed into his mouth pulling him closer as they devoured each other's mouthes in the middle of the crowded street, 

They broke apart breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together.

“I brought you tea.” he muttered and she giggled.

“Really? he nodded his head in reply.

“Well that was very nice of you.” she said as if he didn't just have his tongue in her mouth.

“Your welcome.” 

“Can we go back to our place, and talk? she asked biting her lip as she straightened his tie.

He nodded his head his dark eyes staring into her blue eyes.

“Kay.” she said with a small smile.

Reaching for her hand their fingers intertwining.they walked down the street holding hands as if it was the most natural thing to do.as if it was how they usually walked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, lol but I wrote this in one night!


	2. Morning commute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September Non-Smut:prompt 
> 
> Meeting on a morning commute

Robert gold Antiques dealer and Belle French former part time librarian usually commuted to Boston 3-days a week.

Belle took the long morning train into the city while Robert drove his old cadillac.they met every Monday and Wednesday and Thursday at the same coffee shop.sharing a table and dessert together while quietly reading.

Not much in their Boston routine had changed since their relationship had changed from acquaintances to something else.something they had yet to name.

Robert gold now took the early morning train into the city.siting across from the pretty former librarian quietly chatting the whole long trip.it was his new favorite part of his day.talking with the lovely Belle French about everything and nothing.she made him laugh and to his surprise he made her laugh too.it was quite unsettling how easy this thing beweet them was. her blue eyes sparkled as she animatedly talked about her interests.he leaned perhaps abit to close as he listened to her with rapid attention.he couldn't help himself.she was..she was simply lovely to be near.

Robert gold's life had been cold and empty before he met her.he was lonely he realized when he crossed paths with the pretty librarian that day in the coffee shop.fate had intervened and somehow this time it was in his favor.

he smiled as he openly gazed at her that morning on the train and she bestowed him with a shy little smile in return.

Belle French sat waiting for him at their usual table at café Ramses.the small coffee shop where they first met.since she lost her job at the library she now spent most of her time in Boston looking for another job.while she had generous job offers from friends back home she declined their kind offers.she needed to do this on her own,stand on her own two feet.her stubborn resolve had nothing to do with the handsome Antiques dealer she told herself.even though she did look forward to their morning commute together.she sometimes caught herself staring at the cold standoffish Antiques dealer from a distance in their small quiet town.counting down the days until they were alone together.sharing long talks and longing glances on the long train ride to Boston.

Belle French sat at the coffee shop with her book in her lap waiting for him to arrive.   
they had yet to define their tentative relationship or even mention to anyone back home that they were..something? she shook her head as she struggled to define what they had.this thing between them was private.tentative,unsure. but what she was sure about was their mutual desire.while she still wavered about his intentions she couldn't deny the heady attraction between them.on the long train ride home neither spoke their mouths were usually otherwise occupied.she sat practically in his lap their lips fused together in a passionate clinch,they kissed and kissed their lips locked with no space between them. pulling apart only for air before meeting again in a very enthusiastic passionate reunion.   
breaking apart only once they'd reached the station. where they parted ways.he went home to his place and she to hers.it was perhaps anticlimactic but it was a enough.for now,their relationship was still so new and very tentative. once they were back home in their small town the distance between them made her heart ache for him.

At 4:50 Robert gold walked into the café.pulling her out of her musings. ordering their usual tea and expresso. Robert surprised the former librarian with a decadent dessert that he sneakily snuck in from another bakery.

She giggled and shook her head at him while he smiled warmly at her.

"So how was your morning?  
he asked as he usually did.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulder.   
"it was fine, i think I've been to just about every library in the city!

"In those heels,you poor dear." he teased And she giggled.

"don't be silly."

"So,what will you do now? he asked as he took a sip of his expresso.

She shrugged staring at her tea.   
"I'll see if any of the book shops are hiring."

He nodded his head.

"How was your day? she asked.

"Well actually, he began with a excited smile.I happened to come across this rare item." he took his cellphone out of coat pocket to show her pictures of the item in question as she eagerly leaned closer with avid interest.

They chatted away sharing parts of their day with each other while also sharing dessert.

On the train ride home they sat cuddled together sharing something sweeter then tea and dessert.his kiss was needy.   
demanding,while she eagerly met him.fisting her fingers in the lapels of his suit jacket his hands remained on her waist.holding her against him.only once the train stopped did they part.

Robert gold Antiques dealer and the unemployed Belle French would be parted for 3-whole days,sometimes they caught a glimpse of each other around town but they rarely acknowledged each other.

She listened with a frown as friends and acquaintances continued to bashed his character and hateful manners.biting her tongue knowing full well he was not as dark as they say.

While he watched for her.just a simple glimpse of her was all he needed to sustain him.he missed their talks and her warmth.   
she was the one brite spot in his dark lonely existence.he happened upon her one afternoon as she was chatting on the street corner with the shy school teacher.she was smiling and merrily chatting away.he missed that so much,and in that one moment his heart ached with longing.he missed her.

The following Monday morning Robert gold stood waiting at the train station for the unemployed librarian.Belle French was late and Belle French was never late, 

except once, 

Robert gold Antiques dealer and the unemployed Belle French had both missed the train into the city that morning.

Later that afternoon he would catch a glimpse of her.in town as she was happily walking down the street across from his shop,she hardly looked in his Direction that day.

On Wednesday Robert gold went to Boston alone.and at 4:55 on the dot,he returned to café Ramses as was his usual routine.and Robert gold was a creature of habit.

He was taken aback to find the beautiful Belle French siting expectedly at their table! smiling warmly at him.

“Hay.” she said. 

“Hay.” he stiffly replied.

“We need to talk.” she said.

He nodded and joined her at their usual table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more, to-go!


	3. The town picnic basket auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Smut: Books, tea, big city, drive 
> 
> Gilmore girls/basket sale  
> Gold buys belle's basket to the utter surprise of the whole town they spend the afternoon having lunch together in the gazebo and talking  
> ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year’s Eve! Xoxo 
> 
> Last fic of the Decade, and I think this chapter might just be my fave of the year. Kisses 😘

On Saturdays Robert gold Antiques dealer and Belle French former part time librarian turned current high school librarian drove into Boston together. Their usual commute to Boston having been shortened to one day a week.On their excursions into the city they attended estate sales and auctions.they had lunch at their favorite spot café Ramses.siting at their usual table and sharing decadent chocolate desserts.Saturdays mornings had quickly become the odd couple's favorite day of the week.the one day out of the whole week that they could spend together.

driving into the big city in his car had become their new routine.their Saturdays were perfect. the perfect day, Belle mused one Saturday afternoon while idly stirring her tea while Her paramour silently read the newspaper across from her.they had yet to discuss their secret relationship let alone define their relationship. it was a conversation she kept meaning to bring up but was hesitant.she didn't want to lose what they had but she wanted more then Saturdays with the solitary Antiques dealer. but after the unexpected change to their routine she was unsure.their relationship was still so fragile she still felt somewhat guilty for being the cause for that alteration.ever since they’d stopped taking the train into Boston the Antiques dealer had become quieter.distant.that closeness they'd shared on the train was..changed.he kept her at a distance. but then he always had she supposed. she found her eyes wondering to his long elegant fingers resting on the table top. they had been a very tactile couple always holding hands and kissing.now they hardly kissed anymore. 

He was siting right next to her yet she missed him.ever since she accepted the librarian position at the high school she felt him slowly pulling away. she had really thought that her working in town might actually Bring them closer together.but it had only pushed them further apart.she sighed, if she were really brave then she would just spake! talk to him and ask him The dreaded question.what are they? 

On Monday morning while walking to the diner for his usual Second cup of coffee Robert noticed the flurry of activity In the park.their small town was typically jamboree happy with having some kind of event every other weekend.which he typically Avoided with loathing. but his librarian would be there he had no doubt.Belle was a ball of pure sunshine, energetic and so adorably chatty.she was a part of this town while he was just a spectator.a shadow lurking in dark corners watching her from afar.

They’d gotten closer since that faithful day that he lost his mind and kissed her. actually they’d kissed a lot after that.the former librarian’s sweet Tentative kisses set him on fire with a desire he hadn’t felt in years. No one had ever made him Feel such complicated emotions like Belle French had.he was undoubtedly head over feet smitten with the high school librarian.but being the coward that he is he couldn’t Bring himself to have ‘The Talk’ with her. 

Especially after what happened.he was so sure that they’d grown closer that she felt the same as he did.then, she’d abruptly ended their Weekly trips to Boston and gotten a job here in their Judgmental Little town.she hadn’t even told him of Her plans until that day at their place.he’d hoped to discuss the matter but she didn’t need his input.and he lost his nerve to even discuss their romantic situation. it was ridiculous! really a man his age chasing after a someone more then half his age, he felt foolish.he was a perfect fool to think..

Robert’s self destructive train of thought was interrupted when he caught sight of his librarian.walking Juvenilely towards the park.

Belle French loved nothing more then being a helpful volunteer to the town’s events and activities. she was practically giddy with excitement as she helped Mary Margaret set up the park for the annual picnic basket auction.

She thought it was stupidly Romantic, and the whole thing made her realize just what she didn’t have with the grumpy antisocial antiques dealer.spake of the Devil! she turned to see Him sulking from a distance.she smiled excitedly at him but he just turned and walled away.she sighed of Course he wouldn’t knowledge her, 

With a bruised heart she continued smiling and chatting along with Mary Margaret.

The idiotic town function was the Picnic basket Auction Robert gold learned from the idol chitchat in the diner.the silly Town event consisted of Single available females making absurd lunch baskets For the available males to bid on.With the objective of sharing said lunch with the female.how ridiculous, he thought as he watched his little librarian help the timid schoolteacher setup for the action.

Belle most likely made a basket He begrudgingly realized.of course she did,   
and of course someone else someone who wasn’t him would bid on it.

The picnic basket auction began with   
The judge as auctioneer.the first basket auctioned off was Madam mayor’s of course.and the unlucky bastard who’d won the bid was the poor sheriff.Robert gold scuffed as he found himself amongst the crowd of males like a snake laying in wait. with a little bit of bribery he leaned Which basket was the librarian’s. He watched the Proceedings with scorn.musing how ridiculous it all was.he felt like a fool,   
a smitten old man and almost left twice!   
but something kept him rooted to the spot. 

‘There’ There was Belle’s basket he realized with A smug smile. No one would be able to outbid him he was confident. 

“One Thousand dollars! The mean and hateful Antiques dealer shouted to the shock of the whole town.none more so then the sweet kind Librarian who’s Jaw dropped. 

Robert gold smugly collected his picnic basket and offered his arm to Belle French. who accepted with a beaming smile on her face.

Robert gold Antiques dealer and Belle French former part time librarian turned current high school Librarian, Walked arm in arm to find a spot to have their picnic lunch Together to the utter shock of the whole town.

They sat on the grass atop a blanket she had thoughtfully packed.

“Well, this looks delicious! he said opening up the picnic basket.

“It’s only peanut butter and jelly sandwich’s.” she replied with a shrug. 

“My favorite.” he said looking up at her with a pleased expression.

She smiled shyly at him while he surprisingly smiled back at her.

“What are you doing, what’s this about?   
she asked with a curious smile.

“Well I hadn’t had lunch yet, and it’s actually Wednesday you know. so I thought we could have lunch together.” He casually replied.

She gave him a look. 

“Oh I see.” she nodded her head.

“And I thought, perhaps we could..that we would talk.” he stumbled to say the words.

“Oh, and what would we talk about?   
she asked smiling coyly.

“About us, I think I might be in love with you Miss French.” he casually replied staring down at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She stared at him smiling like a loon,

“Oh that’s nice, she shrugged her shoulders.because I might have possibly fallen for you as well Mr. gold.”   
she teasingly replied.

He looked up at her with the goofiest smile on his face and leaned in to kiss her softly while the whole town watched them in complete shock.


End file.
